Talk:Asuran armor
Spectacles FTW! Is it just me or do some of these (male ele, fem necro) look like Luxon armor? It reminds me of it. I dunno. lawl, glasses? the derv males look geeky ::Most of it http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Talk:Asuran_armor&action=edit Edit looks like a reskin of Imperial Armor. 150.135.23.31 13:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::The Warrior armor is jut a reskin of the Kurzick 15k armor Miki123troll 13:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm sure Lenscrafters or Hakim Optical had a part in this...--Darksyde Never Again 15:37, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've started a section for the spectacles, which are common. There are three varieties, and they all require 50 dust, 5 glass vials and 5 steel, and 10k. I don't know yet if male & female look different Sadie2k 16:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Why didnt you put spectacles into common Common armor Section? - Sav 17:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Because they come from this crafter, and you need to meet this crafters requirements to get them. The other common armor is all collectors. If it makes more sense to move it, go ahead. Sadie2k 12:15, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Reskins = FTL LAAAAAAME! The male warrior doesnt even look distinguishable from the Kurzick armour! They could have atleast pretended they cared about the new armours and made an effort. Looks like they cut all the corners they could this time. 58.110.140.124 14:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :If you can't tell the difference between this War armor and 15k Kurz, maybe YOU need glasses >.O--Darksyde Never Again 15:37, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::He's right. All the armor is just reskins of old models. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:15, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, but they're good reskins. I'd rather have wicked-looking armor with recycled polys than new polys with armor that's hard on the eyes. I think ANet did a great job. And yes, spectacles FTW. ^_^ Gwen Shadowsound 21:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The spectacles count as part of an Asuran armor set when displaying it in the Hall of Monuments, right? :Probably almost all GW:EN armors are only a reskin with same polys. (some are a combination of pieces of other armors). But it is good you noticed only one ^^. Anyway I quote Gwen Shadowsound, they made a very good work. And I quote Darksyde: even with the same polys, they look very different.-- Mercurio ::All of them are reskined. But all of you are thinking of them as "reskined" armors. Just think of them as alternative options. Would you rather male asuran warrior armor or elite Kurz? --Lann 08:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I assure you, Norn Ranger is NOT a reskin. There is no other armor remotely like it in polygonal shape. But honestly, people, stop complaining about reskins. 15k Sunspear Ranger female is a reskin of 1k druidic female. And a lot of other armors are also reskins, yet people praise those armors, so what's with all the bitching? if you don't like EotN so much, why'd you get it?--Darksyde Never Again 22:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::because if you don't you're left out of too many things. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 22:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) You know i dont think that its so much that armor was reskined for GW:EN I think its the amount of reskins and lack of new stuff...2-3 reskins...kinda go uncriticised, but I think thats the problem, it's not just one or two or even just three sets...almost everything except some of the norn armors, and Dwarven SilverEagle are recycled armor. Granted we didnt all complain about elite sunspear Ranger, and Warrior being recycled armor...but still maybe in the end Elite Sunpear had a hand in ppl noticing GW:EN armors and becoming annoyed. The other reason might be the general disadisfaction that a lot of players have with many of GW:EN's features and material. --Bayushi Kyo 17:59, 12 September 2007 (CDT) What puzzles me is that Anet obviously put a huge amount of work into beautiful new Hero armor sets, while totally blowing off the players who own them. 71.50.201.220 20:52, 10 October 2007 (UTC) mats for ranger Can anyone tell me? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 16:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) black dye and asuran armor for some reason black dye on asura armor looks red whats up with that PvP? Can you unlock Asuran Armor as a pvp reward?67.68.55.90 18:52, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :No, you can't. Pre-EotN armors only. 18:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Costs Compiled into one chart Missing Necromancer since I couldn't find the code for it Asuran armor